


Birthday Surprise

by madipico



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madipico/pseuds/madipico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide surprises Kaneki on his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

Hide smiled while he worked, adding the last bit of frosting to the small cake set on top of the table. Licking the tips of his fingertips to get rid of the bit of frosting left on them, he hummed softly to the music that played in the background as he turned to admire the fruits of his labor. His entire apartment screamed “birthday party”. From the hundred balloons taped to his ceiling, the streamers draping from one end of the room to the other, and the rather clumsily made cake with shaky writing on the top, no one could mistake it for anything else.

He’d worked on it the entire day, and felt a surge of excitement run through his body at the thought of what Kaneki would do when he saw it. His boyfriend had planned to come by around 2:00 pm to go out to his favorite cafe for his birthday, but Hide had totally tricked him! He chuckled to himself and just then, as if on cue, heard the sound of the front door being knocked on lightly. With a deep breath, Hide hurried over to fling the door open, and yell as loud as humanly possibly.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KANEKI!” The declaration echoed down the hall of his apartment complex, and through his house, causing Kaneki to wince, but then grin happily at Hide. Realizing what was happening, as his eyes scanned behind Hide’s mess of hair, he laughed good heartedly and stepped into the apartment. After closing the door, Kaneki walked slowly through the entrance to the living room, reveling in the amount of balloons and decorations stuck on the ceiling and walls. It must have cost Hide a fortune.

“Hide…” he started, glancing over to look at the other man, “I can’t believe you did all this.” Of course Hide had done something so over the top for something like his birthday, that’s just how he was. Still standing by the door, Hide smiled widely and waltzed over to sling an arm around Kaneki.

“I’m offended you’d think any less of me!” He pouted playfully, tugging Kaneki over to where the cake was. “I even tried to make a cake! Not sure how it tastes, though…” He muttered, looking sheepishly over at Kaneki, who was staring at the white frosted cake hungrily.

“It looks good.” He stated, matter of factly. Turning his gaze to Hide, he grinned with adoration at his partner, and felt his heart swell with the love he had for him. Hide always checked on and cared for him, and he’d always be forever grateful for that.

“First, though,” Hide’s quickly face transformed into something softer, “I want to give you this.” Bending down to get under the table, he grabbed a medium sized box and straightened up to hand it over. It wasn’t wrapped, but had a simple blue ribbon taped carefully to the top. Kaneki held it in his hands for a little while, trying to guess what it might be. It was in a rather big box, but it was extremely light for some reason, and it sounded like something small was inside. He finally opened the top and made a ‘Are you serious?’ face at Hide. Inside was a smaller box, with the same blue ribbon on the top.

“I wanted it to look bigger!” Hide countered, laughing at the expression on Kaneki’s face. Huffing out a laugh of his own, the birthday boy just took out the smaller box and opened it. Inside this box was a simple, yet beautiful silver chain necklace, with a silver ring looped through it. Glancing up at Hide, he noticed that he had the same necklace attached around his neck.

“I wanted to have something to always connect us. To say that we’ll always be together, no matter where life may take us.” He began rubbing the back of his neck, looking at Kaneki with slight worry in his eyes, “Hope you like it.” Kaneki had lost his words for a moment, but as Hide explained himself, he found himself wrapping his arms around the man, and feeling happier than he ever had.

“I love it.” He whispered, and could almost see the blinding smile on Hide’s face. And without a doubt, he could say this was the best birthday of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the wonderful soul... and i know it's not kaneki's bday at all, but it's soul's!! and i wanted to keep the bday theme//
> 
> Also, here's an Alternate ending -  
> Hide passed the present over to Kaneki, a grin spreading from ear to ear. Kaneki mirrored the smile, lifting off the top of the box gently. Inside was none other than Soul, who popped out of the box and yelled out, “Happy birthday!!” before hugging him. Then Kaneki and Soul lived happily ever after and Hide always supported them. The end.


End file.
